A Welcome Interruption
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: She planned on having a night alone, but who could possibly turn Chris Jericho down? Lita/Jericho, oneshot.


**A/N: Latest fic! I apologize for the lack of updates! This was written for the Holiday Challenge: Fall Theme (Challenge # 1) at lita_fics, at LJ. The pairing was Lita/Jericho, & the prompt was "You know you want me." I love the pairing, as you guys know, so I hope you like this! Please review!**

**Yes, I made Edge a "bad guy" in this. No, that isn't really how I feel about him. Simply just fiction.**

* * *

With a bright smile on her face and a bag of popcorn in her hand, along with various other junk food goodies, Lita made her way from the hotel's lobby to the elevator. It had been a long day, and even though it was a dreary night and the weather was complete shit, Lita was in a pretty good mood, overall.

She had her hotel room all to herself for a change, and a welcome one it was. Most of her nights consisted of either having girl talk with Trish and Stacy, or accompanying Torrie to the latest hot spot in whatever town they happened to be staying in. While she loved her friends, Lita was thankful that the girls all had plans for the night. She preferred being alone anyway.

Unfortunately, the redhead had barely gotten in the door when she noticed a figure lying on her bed, legs sprawled out in a lazy position and arms folded behind a head. Her first instinct was to groan, but she sighed instead and questioned,

"What are you doing here, Jericho?"

"Hey, Li," the Canadian smiled, as he sat up on the bed. He patted the spot beside him, indicating that the woman should join him. "I thought we could hang out and watch the tube tonight."

"Now, what gives you the idea that I'd want to be anywhere near you?" Lita asked as she sat down at the edge of the bed. "I had a nice, relaxing night planned out for myself, Chris. Besides, shouldn't you be down the hall, in Trish's room?"

She saw him flinch at the mention of her best friend's name, which she found a bit odd, but she shook it off.

"We, um, we broke up," Chris replied, his eyes shifting from Lita's gaze. "Two weeks ago..I thought you knew." She could hear the hurt in his voice, and while she liked to tease him, she also didn't like seeing the guy upset.

"No, I had no idea. I'm sorry, Chris," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Chris said, managing a weak smile. He cleared his throat and tried to change the subject, because the subject of Trish was still a sore one at this point.

"So…where's Adam? I thought he'd be here when I stopped in, but the door was unlocked."

"Well, actually, Adam and me are having some problems of our own," Lita replied, sheepishly. "No big deal, it's a regular thing now."

Chris arched an eyebrow.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" his voice trailed off.

Lita scooted back on the bed and leaned up against the headboard, shifting the big bag of popcorn to her other hand.

"Nothing to talk about, it's just the usual. He's acting like a typical male chauvinist pig, and like always, he thinks that I'm having a bitch fit and I'll come crawling back to him on my hands and knees once it's passed." She tossed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "At least I think that's what he said." She shrugged. "Whatever."

Chris wanted to tell the woman just what he thought of Adam and his womanizing ways, not to mention the fact that he had seen the guy cheating on her firsthand on numerous occasions, but he thought better of it. What right did he have, anyway? It wasn't like they were close—at one time, they had been, but that all changed once she started dating Edge. He'd pretty much cut all contact with any of the boys at that point.

So instead of telling her how he really felt, which was that he'd had feelings for her for a long time and that the reason his relationship with Trish had ended was because she'd overheard him telling Jay that, he simply furrowed his brow and said,

"Look, Li, you're better off, if I can put my two cents in." He sat up and turned to the redhead. "You put up with his shit longer than any other woman I know. Point is, if you _do_ decide to take him back, let him come groveling to you." He smiled.

"Now. The night is still young. What say we go out and paint the town red? Or," he suggested slyly, "we could stay in & have some fun."

Lita raised an eyebrow.

"What are you suggesting, Jericho?"

His blue eyes were twinkling, and a hint of a smile played up his lips.

"Oh, I don't know. Depends on what you're offering."

A sigh escaped the other woman's lips, and once she realized just what the Canadian was talking about, she let out an exaggerated scoff.

"Could your head be any bigger?" she groaned. "I can practically feel it inflating."

Chris threw back his head and laughed.

"Are you insinuating that I have a big ego?" He raised his arms in his "Y2J" position and delved into his on-screen character's personality. "I'm Chris Jericho, the sexy beast, baby!"

"You're a loser," Lita said, as she whopped the man with a pillow.

The two of them shared a laugh, and then Chris spoke up again.

"Oh, come on, Li. You know you want me."

"Keep telling yourself that, Jericho." 


End file.
